


Cut. Heal. Cut. Repeat.

by Stardustcanfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Other, Self-Harm, Shame, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardustcanfly/pseuds/Stardustcanfly
Summary: Draco Malfoy self-harms, full of self-hatred and disgust for who he is.Please don't read if you feel you may be triggered by the description of self-harm. This is not a happy piece of writing, please be warned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Graphic description of self-harm. Please do not read if you may be triggered by this. You have been warned.

Cut. Heal. Cut. Repeat

Thin steel blade sliding over pale, translucent skin,  
Blue veins spill red blood,  
And it seeps into the white of the world, turning it crimson and dark.

Slice, goes the knife again and again,  
He could use magic, but what’s the fun in that?  
More life blood flows from the one with pale eyes,  
They drown in tears.

He butchers and carves every black night,  
Cutting art into the cream canvas of his body,  
Each time expecting black blood to flow from his throbbing veins,  
But it’s always red,  
Too real, too human. 

For his arm writhes with the dark mark,  
The snake coiling beneath his skin,  
Writhing within his flesh,  
Hissing evil to him in the dark,  
Whispers, whispers, whispers,  
Monster,  
Murderer,  
Malfoy.

Cut, heal, cut, repeat  
Cut, heal, cut, repeat  
Cut, heal, cut...

One slice closer, one inch more,

And repeat is no longer needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so sad, I love Draco as a character but I honestly think he may have gone through something like this at the end of Hogwarts :-( 
> 
> If you want some cheerier writing please read my other works.
> 
> Any comments are appreciated!


End file.
